Hotaru's First Date
by immo
Summary: Hotaru goes on her first date. Harukapapa tries in vain to run missions and stop aforementioned date from happening! DRAMA! :D


Hotaru's First Date

8/29/05 - This was written LONG time ago. Its just lying around my harddrive, and I was browsing through and saw it. So I decided to regale you guys with my old writing skillz, yo. lol. Big-ups babies. Big IT up.

* * *

"No way."  
Haruka sipped her tea, then grimaced. "Yeah way."  
Mamoru burst out laughing. "NO."  
"Yes, damn it, and there's NOTHING I can do about it."  
Mamoru chuckled. "Well, I'm glad Hotaru-chan is finally getting a boyfriend."  
"I was hoping she'd put that off until she graduated high school." Haruka put down her teacup. The normally, fashionably dressed Tenoh Haruka was a wreck. Three days ago, when Haruka had recieved the news, that on Saturday night, which was tommorrow night, Hotaru-chan would be going out on a DATE. There were dark circles under Haruka's eyes, and she was wearing a rumpled shirt, buttoned up wrong, and her pants backwards.  
"First time your child actually went out on a date, hm?"  
"Hell, if I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have let her hang around Michiru and buy all those pretty clothes for her!" Haruka slapped the table, fires literally burning in  
her eyes. "From now on, when she's out in public, she'll be wearing burlap sacks! And baggy clothes! No more revealing, curve-hugging wardrobe!"  
"Haruka-san, don't you think you're taking this a little bit too far?" Mamoru was trying very hard not to fall on the floor and laugh his ass off. Note to self, Mamoru said to  
himself, don't arouse Haruka's protective nature. Scary.  
"No, I don't think I'm taking this too far, that's why I'm asking you for help."  
Mamoru almost spat his tea all over Haruka, but opted to choke on the liquid instead. When he could talk again, he looked at Haruka. "I am not helping you wreck up Hotaru-chan's chances at having a normal date."  
"Mamoru-san, all you'll be doing is following them." Haruka was trying hard to keep her temper under control. "We'll follow them the whole night, in shifts. I've already gotten  
her schedule down. We'll have fun."  
"No, I refuse to intrude on the two's privacy." Mamoru said firmly.  
"Imagine this was your Chibi-Usa instead of my Hotaru-chan." Haruka picked up the salt shaker and the pepper shaker. Raising her voice incredibly high, she moved the salt-  
shaker around, to make it look like it was talking."Gee, we are all alone in this room with the king-sized bed and the mirrors on the ceiling. This is all nice, but I am so innocent I do not know why you lured me in here." The salt-shaker said.  
"Is that supposed to be my Chibi-Usa?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. Haruka glared at Mamoru, silencing him, before continuing on.  
"Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly." The pepper shaker had an omnious laugh. Then the pepper shaker proceeded to rape the salt shaker."Oh, you like that don't you, bitch?"  
"No! No! My innocence!"  
"Shut up, you slut!" The pepper shaker beat the salt shaker pretty hard, until a crack appeared on the salt shaker. "Yeah, yeah, take it! Take it all!"  
Then, there was a pause as Haruka opened the top of the salt shaker and poured the contents of the pepper shaker in it.  
"Boo hoo! Father, why weren't you there to stop him from defiling me, and seducing me! I didn't know any better! You abandonned meeee!" The defiled salt shaker said. "Now I am damaged goods, and I am bitter, and I shall know no love and shall be a whore on the streets! FATHER!"  
Haruka took a packet of sugar out, to represent Mamoru.  
"Chibi-Usa," The sugar packet cried out. "NOOOOO! God, NOOOOOO!"  
Mamoru looked at Haruka with an incredulous expression on his face. Then he slammed a fist down on the coffee table. "By George you're right!"  
The two clasped hands, eyes full of tears of emotions.  
"I will do this for you, Haruka-san, if you will do this for my daughter when she comes of age!" Mamoru weeped.  
"Of course," Haruka weeped also. "Of course."  
"Um," A waiter had come up, to look at the two. Haruka and Mamoru immediately let go of each other's hands, flushing with embarassment.  
"The manager says that you'll have to pay for the damaged salt shaker."

* * *

Haruka sat in the living room, her teeth clenched. Michiru was rubbing Haruka's back, trying to get the blonde to calm down.  
"Michiru-mama? Haruka-papa?" Hotaru came down the steps, smiling. "Setsuna-mama. Do you think this dress looks good?"  
"Aw!" Setsuna immediately got up from her spot on the couch, taking a picture, and momentarily blinding Hotaru.  
"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru mock pouted.  
"Its my right as a guardian!" The Guardian of Time said indignantly, before running off to make sure the camera wasn't confiscated.  
"You look beautiful, Hotaru-chan." Michiru placed a kiss on Hotaru's forehead. Hotaru thanked the teal-headed woman for the compliment, then turned to her surrogate father figure, who was sobbing.  
"You... look so pretty!" Haruka bawled, throwing herself over Hotaru, and hugging her tightly.  
"Haruka-papa, you're ruining my dress!" Hotaru protested, but smiled and hugged the taller woman.  
"Well, if your dress is ruined..." A sly look came over Haruka's face. "I guess you won't be able to go out on your date..."  
Hotaru's eyes narrowed, sensing Haruka was up to one of her tricks, but kept smiling impishly. The dark-haired girl had more than a few tricks up her sleeves.  
"Don't worry, Haruka-papa, if this one gets wrecked, I have back-up dresses." Hotaru grinned.  
Good, Haruka thought gleefully. How much back-up dresses can a girl have? I'll just destroy all--  
"The back-up dresses get more revealing as they go." Hotaru fluttered her eyelashes at Haruka, and the blonde growled, slumping back down on her couch. Suddenly, she could hear a car pulling up on the driveway.  
"If he honks to call you out, he better be delivering something, because he sure as hell isn't picking anything up from this house!" Haruka announced. Hotaru just smiled. Her  
date's car engine stopped running. They could hear the sound of a door opening, then shutting, a car alarm activated, and the crunch of gravel as the boy made it up to the front  
door. He rang the doorbell once, and Michiru went to open the door.  
"Nice try," Setsuna had just come back into the room, and patted Haruka on the shoulder sympathetically.  
"Hi, um, Kaioh-san?" He bowed stiffly. Michiru smiled at the boy. He looked nice. He was in some sort of suit, with a thin black tie. Formal, but casual at the same time. Very  
nice indeed. He caught sight of Setsuna, and smiled charmingly again, and again, the polite bow. And flowers!  
"For you, Kaioh-san." Bryan handed over the boquet of daisies. Michiru shot Hotaru an approving look. Oh yeah, this one was nice!  
"Meioh-san, I've heard so much about you! My older sister loves the dresses that you've designed!" Setsuna blushed at the compliment.  
"Really, they're not all that great."  
"Did you know she wanted to come with me, just to meet you?" Setsuna beamed proudly, flattered that she was recognized. Now, the only person Bryan had left to win over was Haruka.  
"Bryan!" Hotaru smiled and waved at him, blushing prettily. He blushed also, and smiled. The smile wavered, when Haruka walked out into the hallways, a dark look on her face,  
that immediately vanished under a mask of pleasantry.  
"Bryan!" Haruka stalked forward, and thrust her hand out to take Bryan's in an iron grip. He hid his wince quite well, and blinked rapidly, as his hand throbbed in pain.  
"Haruka..." Michiru watched the handshake, knowing Haruka all too well. The blonde loosened her grip relunctantly.  
"That's a really strong grip you have there, sir." Bryan bowed again. Haruka glowered behind her smile, hoping that this little insect that wanted to land on her flower, her  
precious Hotaru, would shrivel up and die.  
"Oh, Michiru-mama, could you come upstairs and help me put on my necklace? I almost forgot to put it on."  
The two ladies excused themselves, leaving only Haruka, Setsuna, and the boy.  
"Setsuna, will you please go make our guest something to drink? It might take a while, you know how the girls are." Haruka smiled winningly, and Setsuna watched Haruka  
through slitted eyes.  
"Actually, Tenoh-san, I'm quite alright--"  
"I insist." Haruka said through her teeth. Bryan gulped visibly, and smiled at Setsuna, asking for water.  
Now that it was just the two of them, Haruka turned her death-glare on Bryan, full-blast. Bryan could feel his mouth go dry.  
"Um," The boy cleared his throat. "Nice weather, hm?"  
"What is your last name, boy?"  
"Leung." Bryan choked out.  
"Now listen, BOY. I do not want to talk about the weather, or sports, or any of that.  
I do not want to have a conversation with you. The only thing I need to know is WHEN my Hime-chan will be home, and the answer BETTER be early."  
The dark-haired boy nodded furiously.  
"I also understand about a teenager's wants and needs at this age, and I am pretty sure your school has educated you on the various STDs you can get."  
Bryan blushed, and nodded again.  
"They teach you, if you don't use some kind of barrier during sex, it may kill you." Haruka's voice was deceptively calm. Bryan was starting to relax. Wrong move.  
"Let me clear that up a little, boy: I am the barrier, and I will kill you."  
The racer's eyes were spitting hellfire. Haruka would've gone on about the torture Bryan would go through if anything happened to Hotaru, if Hotaru and Michiru hadn't come into theliving room at that exact moment.  
"Darling, stop scaring Hotaru's date." Michiru shook her head, exhasperated. Haruka gave Michiru a half-smile, before getting up off the couch, and wrapping an arm around  
Michiru's waist. Those green emerald eyes were fixed on Bryan, as if to say, 'I'll be watching you.'  
"Bryan, here, water." Setsuna handed the glass to Bryan, who drank a big gulp. His mouth felt like cotton. Dry and fluffy.  
"Well, time to go, we're on a schedule!" Hotaru practically yanked Bryan out the door.  
"Rude. He didn't say good-bye." Haruka muttered, both arms wrapped around Michiru's waist now.  
"Aw, Kodak moment!" Setsuna took a picture.  
"Damnit all, Sets, stop taking pictures!"  
Michiru laughed lightly, and turned Haruka's head to face her. "You know, you're so cute when you're over-protective..."  
"Okay, NOW its getting way too disgusting." Setsuna turned and grabbed her keys, heading out the door.  
Michiru smiled. Operation distract psycho Haruka in effect. Hotaru can go have her fun, while she kept Haruka busy...

* * *

"Haruka is scary when she's this determined." Mamoru said, after greeting Setsuna outside the movie theatre.  
"And how," Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Michiru's probably keeping blondie 'busy' right now. Those two can go at it like weasels."  
Mamoru coughed. "Too much information, Setsuna-san."  
"Okay, right, sorry. I guess I sort of got used to it. God, with Hotaru-chan raised with those two, no wonder Haruka's worried!"  
Mamoru chuckled. "Operation Salt-and-Pepper seperation is GO!"  
The two walked up to the ticket booth and bought a ticket for the show that Haruka had told them Hotaru and her date would be going to.  
"By the way," Setsuna had stopped to buy some chocolate pocky sticks and two large cokes, while Mamoru bought the popcorn and twizzlers. "Why is it called Operation 'Salt-and-Pepper seperation'?"  
"You DON'T want to know. How did she convince you to come here?"  
"Free movie. Free popcorn. One week of no groaning and moaning noises."  
"Ah. The woman can be a politician."  
"Hear, hear." The two raised their cokes in a silent salute to the brilliance that is Tenoh Haruka.

* * *

"I know what you were doing." Haruka said lazily, running her fingers up and down Michiru's spine.  
"Making love to you?" Michiru nuzzled closer to Haruka, both of them basking in the afterglow of the... exercise.  
"Distracting me." Haruka kissed Michiru on the tip of her nose. "But its not going to work. I have back-up plans, you know?"  
Michiru chuckled. "You also know, the distraction isn't the only thing, right?"  
Haruka's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't! Our Hotaru-chan!"  
"He's a perfectly nice boy. The schedule you found was totally FAKE." Michiru laughed. "I planned the whole thing. She's the senshi of Death, for heaven's sake, she's a  
big girl."  
"I don't trust him." Haruka muttered. She folded her arms across her breasts and pouted, while Michiru nibbled on Haruka's earlobe, breaking down Haruka's resolve.  
"Remember our first date?" Michiru laughed lightly. "My dad was right to not trust you at all. We barely made it out of the driveway. And forget about the dinner."  
"You started it!" Haruka remembered all too well. Haruka had gotten out of the driver's side and walked to Michiru's side to open the door for her. When she opened the  
door, Michiru pulled her right in, on top of her and the rest was a pleasant haze.  
"Oh, but you didn't stop," Michiru hugged Haruka tighter, and the two women stayed in the embrace, a comfortable silence falling on the two.  
"You know," Haruka broke the silence. "If they don't come back at the curfew I put up for her, I'm going to call up every one of her friends and embarass her."  
Michiru laughed again, kissing Haruka on the lips to silence her.  
"No, seriously!" Haruka continued, unfazed. "I'll drive out in my boxers and robe and scare the hell out of the boy's father! If I can't sleep because I'm worrying about my  
daughter's well-being, he doesn't have a right to sleep either!"  
"Ooo, I love it when you're so protective..." Michiru growled, pushing Haruka down onto the pillow. In a few seconds, Haruka lost herself in Michiru.

* * *

"You like this?" Bryan asked nervously. The two had had dinner first, and then gone for a walk in the park. The evening had gone great, but Bryan was still a bit nervous. He had  
liked Hotaru ever since they became partners in a science lab. She was funny, nice, pretty, and intelligent. They were so compatible, he didn't want anything to go wrong. But thinking back to Hotaru's furious father made him shudder a bit. His hand had swelled to twice its size, and that didn't help his confidence level too much.  
"I love it," Hotaru smiled. They stopped under the glow of a lamplight. This was his chance. Licking his lips nervously, he stepped closer to her.  
"I had a great time tonight too." Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, feeling that static charge and the euphoria--  
"Bryan?"  
He backed away, looking at her with a goofy smile. "Yes?"  
"I think its past my curfew," Hotaru glanced at the slim watch around her wrist.  
"Could you drive me home?"  
Didn't she like me? Bryan thought, the smile crumbling from his face. Nodding mutely, he lead her back to the car, opening the door for her. The drive home was silent, and he kept  
on glancing at her, not know what to say, how to start... maybe he had stepped over the line? Was a kiss too much to ask for on a first date from Hotaru-chan?  
"Well, I'm home." Hotaru looked up at her house. Bryan nodded, still unable to say a thing. He got out of the car mechanically, walking over to open Hotaru's door, then walked  
her to the porch. With the task done, he muttered a "good-night," and held out his hand.  
"A handshake?" Hotaru giggled. Bryan blushed, feeling foolish and angry, stuffing his hand back into his pocket. The impact of Hotaru throwing herself caught Bryan off guard, and  
he almost lost his balance, but got it back quickly. Hotaru's arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers entangled in his hair as she kissed him.  
Joy flowed through him, and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and returned the kiss. Oh yeah. This one was definitely a keeper. Maybe he was even in love. The big 'L'.  
"Maybe we can do this again, some time soon?" Hotaru parted from the kiss, breathless and beautiful.  
"I'd like that." Bryan smiled, and let go of her, not wanting to lose the feeling of her in his arms... "I'll see you in school?"  
"Of course." Hotaru leaned forward again, placing a kiss on his cheek, that tingled just as much as the kiss on his lips had. "Good night, Bryan."  
Bryan stood there, watching the door close, pretty sure that the goofy smile was back on his face, and would never come off ever again.

* * *

"You know, I think Haruka-san might've been duped," Mamoru and Setsuna had sat through a few, not unpleasant, hours of movies, and then went to eat dinner.  
"Michiru." Setsuna nodded gravely. "She's evil too."  
"Ah, we can't all be winners." Mamoru nodded. "This has been a fun night though.  
First time you and I got together like this, hm?"  
"What better way to know each other?" Setsuna raised her glass of red wine. "A toast to the two women who have made our night possible."  
Mamoru raised his glass. "To Haruka-san and Michiru-san."  
"And to the future." Setsuna tinked her glass against Mamoru's.  
"Good or bad." Mamoru added.  
"C'est la vie," Setsuna grinned. 


End file.
